The Road to Getting Hitched
by sincerelysabrina
Summary: The road to getting hitched is never easy. Jack and Kim are no different. Although, I'm pretty sure no one else had to deal with choking on rings, freaky girl-ninjas, or people forgetting the marriage vows...   Just another story to tell the grandkids.
1. Getting Ready to Propose

**A/N: Kind of ties in with my story, KindaSortaMaybe, but you don't have to read that to understand this. It's probably good if you at least read the Characters chapter in KindaSortaMaybe. Otherwise, the OC's might confuse you. AU-ish.**

What is the best way to propose, anyway? Honestly, girls were picky. Of course, that didn't stop millions of proposals from happening every day. Sometimes, it ended in happy tears and kisses. Other times, it ended in broken hearts and awkward rejections. In retrospect, Jack probably was just part of another one of the millions of proposals that happened every day. He had hoped for a quiet, quaint little proposal where Kim would say "yes" right away, but he supposed that would be asking for too much. Therefore, on February 14th, when Jack Anderson walked out of his large mansion, and into the road, he was expecting not a peaceful proposal, but at least a successful one. You see, Jack Anderson is a whispered, revered name among CIA teen spies. Jack Anderson is also a name that's very popular in magazines. Of course, the title of Oscar (three times) and Grammy (one) winner had something to do with that, not to mention being the son of a famous model (and a pretty respectable model himself). He wasn't the only one with such prestige. His close friends, each and every one of them, all operated within the same circle as him. Jerry Martinez, Kelsi soon-to-be Martinez, Eddie and Amanda used-to-be-Bryant McCornick, Rachel formerly-Young and Milton Krupnick, Wini married-happily and Andrew Flarhety, Fawn forced-to-marry (or so was her excuse) and Drew Shawn, and Thomas and Cora I-don't-like-this-last-name Condor were just a few of the highly revered, highly publicized names that were Jack's best friends. And, of course, there was one more, veryveryvery special person that made today a veryveryvery important day for Jack Anderson.

"Hey, Jack!"

Kim Crawford, model and singer extraordinaire (three Grammys, thank you very much). Throw in a few movies (one Oscar) and you've got yourself a triple threat. Also known as, Jack's longtime girlfriend. They got together when they were 15, and 8 years later, were still going strong. Although, today was the day that Jack might have the honor of changing Kim Crawford's last name.

"Hi, Kim," replied Jack, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, listen, the guys and I are having brunch at Kerry's Cafe, so can I catch up with you later?"

"Actually, that's perfect. I have to go to brunch with the girls, too, and Nate's going to drop me off," explained the lovely blond.

Jack paused. "Nate Effenhowser?" Being girlfriend/boyfriend for ten years leaves you with the ability to read the other like a book. Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson were no exception to this very ancient law.

Kim smiled, leaning up (because eight years later, Jack still held five inches over her) to kiss him soundly on the lips. Pulling away, she replied, "Jack. He's just a friend."

"Just a friend, my ass," said Jack half-heartedly. "Did you not see him totally checking you out?"

"Careful, Jack, you're starting to sound like Cora," chided Kim, referring to her crazy, flirty best friend. Actually, shorten that to crazy. Thomas is cute when he's jealous, but such a pain, too.

"Whatever," grumbled Jack. "I still don't like him."

"Aw, Jack, you're cute when you're jealous," giggled Kim. She patted his shoulder. "C'mon, how long have we been together?"

"Eight years, five months, six days and counting," replied Jack promptly.

Different emotions flickered over her face. Shock, disbelief, then a tender love. "Oh my, God, Jack, you counted the days?"

He grinned sheepishly back at her. "I'm not much of a romantic, but I pulled straight A's in math."

Kim shoved his shoulder. "Way to ruin a romantic moment, you jerk."

"You love this jerk," he replied, pulling her into a hug. He dipped her, and kissed her soundly.

"Jack," she murmured. "We're in the middle of the sidewalk. People are staring."

He smirked against her lips. "Let them. They're just jealous."

Kim laughed breathlessly, pulling away. "I really have to go, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye, Princess," he mumbled, kissing her one last time.

"See ya later, Casablanca."

-Kickin It With You!-

"Hey, Thomas," Jack greeted the blond. "How's Cora?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Three months pregnant. She's annoying the hell outta me!" he whined, to which Eddie, entering, the cafe, just chuckled.

"Yeah, well, get used to it. Believe me, it gets worse," reassured Eddie.

Andrew, catching the tail end of their conversation, added, "When Wini was pregnant, she kept asking for these weird choco-bananna sandwiches."

Drew walked in, groaning. "Do not mention pregnancy to me. Seriously. Andrew, whatever Wini did, she can't be half as bad as Fawn. She kept throwing staplers at my head the whole entire time and making me buy her weird food. The whole. Entire. Time. Do you guys realize how long that is?"

"Nine months," replied Milton promptly, ever the genius.

"Hey, guys!" chirped Jerry, walking in cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" muttered Thomas.

Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "He's just happy that he's getting married."

"Two more months, baby!" crowed Jerry.

"Hey, speaking of getting married, how come you and Kim aren't hitched yet?" asked Eddie.

Jack groaned, letting his head fall in between his hands. "You know I've tried to propose a million times. I've used every trick in the book, and some that aren't in the book!"

-Flashback-

"A toast," said Jack, raising his glass to Kim. "To the most important woman of my life."

Kim blushed. Jack was kind of goofy and fun most of the time, so whenever he got romantic, she got flustered. "Thanks, Jack," She raised the glass to her lips and drank. And promptly choked. Jack would later thank Mr. Jackson personally for teaching the Heimlich Maneuver in eight grade gym class.

Throughout the chaos that ensued, Kim never remembered to ask what it was that made her choke. She never knew that Jack was trying to propose, and what she choked on was actually a ring.

-Flashback Over-

Drew chortled. "Oh, God, I remember that!"

"That was a fail," Jack deadpanned.

"Or what about the time you put the ring in her cake?" laughed Andrew.

Milton grinned. "Kim choked. Again."

"You know, you really should send Mr. Jackson more muffin baskets," Jerry mused.

"You know, I did try proposing to her through fireworks," Jack muttered.

Eddie's eyes widened. "I remember that! You had millions of Kims calling you that day because they thought you proposed to them!"

"Kim was sick that day," said Jack glumly.

"Do you guys remember the time he tried doing it with one of those airplane cloud thingies?" asked Thomas.

Jack groaned. "A stupid airplane flew over it. The message was completely destroyed."

Andrew shook his head, whistling. "You know, you seem to have it the hardest. It surprises us all, you know?"

"Yeah," agreed Milton. "We though you'd be the first one to get hitched."

"And now, we're all on our way to a family life." Eddie shook his head. "It really is ironic."

"Anyway, I'm gonna propose to her today," announced Jack.

Milton snickered. "Yeah. Again."

Jack glared at him. "Shut up, Milton. Besides, all those times weren't really my fault..."

Thomas and Drew looked at each other, then chorused, "It was karma."

Jack waved them away. "Not helping, guys. C'mon, help me out! It has to work this time!"

"Speaking of, I wonder how many rings and how much money you spent trying to propose to her," mused Jerry.

Jack actually considered it for a second, then waved his question away. "Money, I've got plenty of. I just need it to work, this one time!"

Jerry, however, was not letting it go, and was counting on his fingers. "Let's see, that time, plus that other time, and, oh, those times..."

Impatiently, Milton answered. "Jack tried to propose six times. Six rings. I'm guessing... $300,000?"

Jack nodded glumly. "Something like that."

Drew whistled. "Just on rings alone."

Andrew grew tired of the constant flamboyant proposals, and suggested, "Why not just propose to her normally? That's what I did with Wini. You know, take her to a romantic place, have dinner, get down on one knee."

"Yes! That's it! I'll propose to her normally!" Jack looked delighted. He quickly reached for his iPhone. "Hey, Yvette. Book me a private conference room for two at New York's best resturant. Six o' clock. Yep. Uh-huh. Thanks."

He grinned at the seven guys assembled in the flowery cafe. "Wow, you all have way too much time on your hands."

-Kickin' It With You!-

"Hey!" greeted Kim breathlessly.

"Hi, Kim," said Cora, hugging her best friend. "Everyone's waiting for you."

The second Kim stepped into the living room, she was bombarded with questions.

"So, who was the cutie who dropped you off?" Kelsi wanted to know.

"I don't think it was Jack!" sing-songed Fawn.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise?" teased Amanda.

Rachel gasped theatrically. "I think the golden couple is turning bronze!"

"That doesn't make sense," Wini deadpanned. "Hi, Kim. Sorry you had to be here with all these crazies. Don't worry, they took their meds. I think."

"Wini, just because you're two weeks pregnant with your second kid doesn't mean you're helpless," Kelsi pointed out. "So we could totally attack right now and not get yelled at by Andrew. Actually, he would probably encourage it. After all, he's going to be taking care of you for the next nine months."

"Yeah, you guys really got busy after you got hitched!" crowed Cora, winking at Wini. "So, how's Andrew in bed?"

"Cora!" Amanda let out a scandalized hiss.

Cora waved her away, laughing. "Jk, honey, jk. Besides, I hear you and Eddie are pretty busy yourselves. How are the Twin Terrors these days?"

Amanda smiled grimly. "Annoying the hell outta me, but looking adorable doing it."

"Kimmy, you have got to get married!" pleaded Amanda desperately. "Otherwise I'll be forced to arrange play dates with Fawn, Wini, or Cora's children. You know, if you stay around crazies for too long, you might become one of them."

"I only see one crazy in the room, and that's Kim," proclaimed Rachel. "Seriously, honey, either get married or dump the guy!"

Kelsi evidently agreed. "I mean, Jack's hot and all, but it's been 8 years. If the kid doesn't plan on marrying you soon, then you're better off with Cutie from before."

"Speaking of, who was that?" wondered Fawn.

"Nate Effenhowser. I mentioned he was bringing me here to Jack this morning, and he got all jealous," explained Kim. "And you know what? He counted the days that we've been together!"

"That's sweet, but when is the boy going to propose?" snapped Fawn impatiently. "Seriously, Kim, we all love Jackie-boy, but this is getting ridiculous."

Kim hesitated before answering. "Jack will propose when he's ready."

"Well, he better be ready soon," muttered Wini. "Or the crazies- that's us, by the way- are gonna go after him."

-Kickin' It With You-

Halfway across town, Jack was picking up a ring from the best jewelry store in the city, when he felt a chill go down his spine. Was that a spark of malicious intent?


	2. Proposing

So, yeah. It was finally six o'clock. Jack paced back and forth in the foyer, waiting for Kim. _If something goes wrong this time_, he thought, _then we are going to elope. I am sick and tired of-_

He stopped, mid-thought. Why? Well, because Kim had started descending the staircase in a blue, silky, ruched dress. She looked...

"You look amazing," said Jack softly. She smiled at him and took his arm.

"So, what's the special occasion?" she asked.

"Why should there be a special occasion? Can't I take my girlfriend out to dinner?" replied Jack easily, while thinking, _Tonight's the night when you become _more_ than my girlfriend. Either that, or we're eloping._

Kim giggled. "Yeah, but rumor has it that you booked a private table at Le Cerque."

"Rumors," Jack waved the thought away. He paused. "Are true."

"So let me repeat: what's the special occasion?"

"You'll see."

Oh yes, she would. And so would he, because what would happen that night would truly be a story, a legend, to tell their grand kids. That is, if Jack actually managed to propose in time.

-Kickin' It With You!-

"So," Kim drawled out. "You still haven't told me what the special occasion is, and we're here at Le Cerque."

"Yup," Jack agreed.

"Jackson..." Kim's voice took on a warning edge.

"Kimberly..." he mimicked.

She sighed. "You're impossible, you know that?"

He grinned at her. "Yeah, someone keeps telling me that. She's blond, intelligent, stubborn, can be the worst pain in the ass, but she's also one of the most amazing people I've ever known."

"Even more than Sensei Rudy?" she murmured.

Jack paused to laugh loudly. "Well, Rudy's not much to be compared with." But they all knew that was a lie. Rudy had been a big part of their life, so when they heard the news of his cancer- and resulting death- they were all saddened.

"Anyway," Jack started, but was cut off.

"Your food has arrived," said a silky voice. Looking up, Jack caught the eyes of the waitress, a girl with vibrant green hair.

"Leaf," he whispered, before leaping up into a fighting stance.

"Hello, Jackie," cooed another voice. This time, from a purple-haired girl.

"Hey, Violet," he replied easily, almost nonchalant. "Where's Rose and Daffodil?"

"We're the muscle," drawled two girls in unison.

"Actually, we're all the muscle," corrected the blond.

"Whatever, Daffy," snapped the pink-haired one.

"Jack..." said Kim slowly. "Is this another one of your old enemies?"

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Yup. Actually, they were my junior year final test at the CIA."

"I'm guessing you passed?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "But your past came back."

"Well... yeah. Sorry?" Jack offered her a smile. She rolled her eyes, but leaped up from her chair into a fighting stance.

"You know, Jack," said Kim calmly as the four girls started to attack. She ducked a swing at her head. "The girls and I had the most interesting conversation today."

"Yeah?" he replied, whipping around to throw a punch at Rose.

"Mmhm, and it was about you." Kim aimed a kick at Daffodil's stomach. "They kept asking when you would propose." She shot a tranquilizer dart at Leaf, who dodged it narrowly.

"Oh, well I've tried six times," grunted Jack, fending off a kick and swinging a leg under Violet, who jumped over his leg.

"Really?" Kim sounded surprised, throwing another dart at Leaf. This time, it nicked her. "God, green-haired lady, stop moving!"

"Her name is Leaf, and yeah, I've tried six times," supplied Jack, pulling a small magnet from his tux pocket.

Kim, seeing his action, pulled off an earring. "Wow, I gotta give it to you, Jack, you really try hard."

"Thanks," Jack grinned at her, taking the earring. Before he could touch the magnet and earring together (which would cause a small explosion, momentarily stunning their adversaries and giving the couple a chance to escape), however, Rose kicked both out of his hands. He frowned. "Ow."

Kim laughed. "Ow? That's all you can say? She could have broken your fingers, and all you can say is 'ow.'" She threw another dart at Leaf, successfully knocking her out.

He shrugged, aiming a kick at Rose's legs. Her legs collapsed underneath her, as Jack pressed all the right pressure points, knocking her out. "How many of those darts do you have left?"

She shrugged. "There's twenty in my bag, three left in my hand, five sewn in my dress, two in my bra, three in my panties- shut up, Jack, and head out of the gutter!"

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Well, it's not like I haven't see those..."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jack, if we weren't in the middle of a fight, I would so knock you out right now." Speaking of, it seemed that back up had arrived.

"Hey, guys!" chirped a redhead.

"Hi, y'all!" greeted an orange-haired girl.

Unfortunately, that backup wasn't Jack and Kim's. Sigh. The world is so unfair.

"What are your names?" asked Kim, "Red Riding Hood and Orangina?" She was only half-joking.

The redhead sighed dramatically. "Actually, yes, those are our code names." She wrinkled her nose. "Horrible, isn't it? Anyway, life goes on. I'm sorry to say, but yours might end today." Red Riding Hood threw a poison-tipped dart at her.

Kim smirked, dodging it. "Not likely."

"Well, it's four against two again, Kim," sighed Jack, lunging underneath Rose's powerful kick. "Let's get this over with. Oh, and throw me some of those darts."

Kim rolled her eyes and threw him five darts. "That what you wanted?"

He nodded, aiming one at Daffodil's arm. "Yup. Thanks, Princess."

"_Princess_?" Orangina cocked a hip. "That's your code name?" She started to attack Kim.

Kim grimaced as Orangina's fist grazed her lip. "Honey, I can't kiss my boyfriend with a split lip. And yes, that _is_ my codename. Problem?"

Jack thought, _Not boyfriend, fiance!_ while he dodged a punch and threw one himself at Daffy. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, mine is Casablanca."

Red Riding Hood laughed, lunging at Kim, a brass knocker in her fist. "Who came up with _that_?"

"Me," replied Kim, grabbing Red Riding Hood's fist and flipping her. Unfortunately, she sprang up again. Kim growled. "What is with you girls? You're like fucking cockroaches, you never die!" She grabbed Orangina's outstretched leg and twisted it. To her surprise, Orangina simply twisted with her. "You're like pretzels, too!" exclaimed Kim, stabbing a dart into Orangina's arm. Unfortunately, she dodged.

"Wow, Princess, those are some really great descriptions," commented Daffy, kicking Jack in the gut. He felt the wind get knocked out of him, but Kim was there to fend off all four brightly-color headed girls.

"Sorry, Kimmy," apologized Jack, joining the fight. "But you know, I think you come up with your best prose during fights."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

"So," started Jack, then ducked. "Will," swing, "you," duck, "marry," throw dart, "me?"

Kim paused, in the middle of throwing a dart. It fell to the floor. "Yes! Ohmygod, yes! Finally!" She was reminded that they were still fighting when Red Riding Hood aimed a punch at her jaw. "I told you, I can't kiss with a split lip!" complained Kim, hitting Red Riding Hood's pressure points. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

Jack and Kim stood back-to-back, surveying their remaining adversaries. Jack's dart had lodged itself in Daffodil's arm, and she was out cold on the ground. Red Riding Hood shared the same fate. And Rose and Orangina? Well...

"Hi-yah!" Jack and Kim reverted back to the two-person fighting technique that Rudy had taught them. Two minutes later, it was over.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford," said Jack, slowly getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Kim surveyed him- and herself. His hair was messed up, his pants were ripped, and his shirt had become unbuttoned. Her dress was askew, and she was pretty sure her hair was a mess. "Didn't we already go over this? Seriously, Jack!" She brought his face to hers and kissed him fiercely. "Yes, yes, yes!"

He grinned happily. "Well, here's a story to tell the grand kids, huh?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Casablanca."

"Whatever, Princess."

And so, Casablanca and his Princess walked out of the room, finally engaged.

-Kickin' It With You!-

"Wow," said Jerry. "This is way funner than watching the game!" He was outside with the rest of the gang. They had been watching the whole entire time. They had been worried when the brightly colored girls came, but figured Jack and Kim could take care of it.

Thomas looked down into his hands. "We really do have too much time on our hands."

**A/N: And that's the end! Not permanently, of course. I'm going to post chapters for the wedding, and an epilogue. xoxo, Hayley :)**


	3. The Bachelor and Bachelorette

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this before I went on my vacation! *ducks cyber arrows* OMG! Did you guys see Olivia Holt's Twitter and Facebook? They finished shooting season one! And in an interview, Olivia Holt says in the episodes to come, there's going to be more Jack/Kim stuff. Oh, and there are so many cute pics of Leo Howard and Olivia Holt on her Twitter and Facebook. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do we have to do this?" groaned Jack.<p>

"Yup!" Kim replied cheerfully. They were curled up on a couch in Kim's penthouse New York suite, planning their wedding.

"Kim, if I have to look through any more color combinations, I'm going to explode," Jack told the beautiful blond seriously.

She only waved him away. "Stop being melodramatic, Jack."

"But this is killing me!" whined Jack. "We've been looking through pages and pages of the same color for hours."

"They're not the same color!" protested Kim.

"What's the difference between Baby Pink and Soft Pink?" muttered the frustrated groom-to-be. _I knew we should have eloped_, he thought.

"Well, if you really want to get into it..." Kim started, a sadistic smile on her face. "Baby Pink is more of a younger, louder color, while Soft Pink is a soft, muted color, and-"

"Make it stop!" cried Jack melodramatically, dropping his head onto Kim's shoulder.

She only laughed, and shoved his head off. "C'mon, Jack, let's get something to eat. Kerry's?" she asked hopefully, referring to the flowery cafe Jack had planned his last (successful) proposal.

"Yes! Thank you, God," he muttered, picking up his keys.

"What was that?"

"... Nothing."

Smart boy.

* * *

><p>"One vanilla shake, please, and a mocha frappe with extra whipped cream and caramel," ordered Jack.<p>

"Jack! I can order for myself!" exclaimed Kim, while at the same time Kerry exclaimed, "She can order for herself!"

Then, just to annoy the brown-haired man further, Kim ordered, "I'd like a mocha frappe with extra whipped cream and caramel, please."

"_You_ are unbelievable," muttered Jack.

"And _you_ are spending the rest of your life with _me_. Get used to it," retorted Kim cheekily.

Jack pretended to wipe away a tear. "Poor soul, that's what I am. A poor, poor, soul."

"Jack!" She punched his shoulder.

"Ow..." he mumbled, rubbing the spot where she punched him. Hey, the girl was a former CIA agent. _And_ trained in martial arts. The girl only shrugged and smiled, satisfied. "So, what's the plan for today?" asked Jack, taking a long gulp from his vanilla shake.

"Well, I've got a meeting with Gucci, then I have to pick up my bridesmaid dress, and then I have to get ready for my bachelorette party with the girls," replied Kim, ticking the events off her fingers as she went along the day's to-do list. "What about you?"

"Well, I've got the day off, so I think I'll just drive you around," he offered.

"Sure, but you're busy for the next two hours or so, aren't you?" asked Kim hesitantly.

"Kim..." Jack could always read her like an open book. Plus, she wasn't the best liar.

She sighed, threading their fingers together. "Well, it's just that Gucci wants me to do an ad for them. With Chase Matthews. And I knew you'd get jealous, so..." She trailed off, looking uncertainly into his eyes.

He sighed, pulling the blond girl into his lap. "Kim, I'm not going to get jealous," he mumbled into her hair. "Because I'm going with you!"

"_You_ said _what_ now?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tim!" Kim greeted the Gucci representative.<p>

Jack squinted at his name tag, then whispered to Kim, "Tom. His name is Tom."

"Tom," Kim corrected herself hastily.

"Yes. Ms. Crawford, and Mr. Anderson, I presume?" replied the clean-shaven man in a sharp tone.

"Yes, nice to meet you, sir." Jack offered his hand to shake, to which Ti- Tom ignored and brushed by him. Jack was left staring after him, an offended look on his face.

Kim laughed quietly as she sat down in one of the plush chairs. Jack was left standing, looking quite put-out. "I don't think he likes me," he whispered into her ear.

"Ms. Crawford!" said Tom sharply. "You are here for a business deal, _not_ to chat with your boyfriend."

"Fiance," corrected Jack.

"Whatever. Now, Ms. Crawford..." Tom turned to her. "Here is the contract. Your people have already checked it." He handed her a stack of papers.

Jack looked over her shoulder, whistling at the amount they were paying her. "Wow, $6.5 million? What kind of ad _are_ you doing?"

"Perfume," she replied. Well, that explained it.

"So, I'm guessing you'll be paying for the wedding?" he joked, to which she slapped his arm.

"Ahem," Tom cleared his throat. The pair looked up from their playful bantering, slightly reproachful of the small, commanding man in front of them (dressed all in gray- Rachel would be screaming if she saw him).

"Oh, right," said Kim, before taking the fountain pen in front of her and signing her name. Well, not quite.

"Wait!" Jack grabbed her hand and stopped her from signing her name.

"Jack, what are you doing?" whispered the blond harshly.

"Just go with it," he whispered back. Turning to Tom, he offered him a smile. "Hi, Tom. Do you know me? Jack Anderson, nice to meet you. Did you know, I'm also a model? And, I'm Kimmy's fiance! So, I think it would be great for Gucci if they had an engaged pair modeling for their new perfume, wouldn't you? Oh, you would! Wonderful, I'll just tear up this contract, here." Jack talked over the protests of Tom, slipping the contract into the trash can, much to Tom's horror. Kim was having much too fun with the fact that the gray-suit-sporting man was getting flustered to intervene. Oh, and look how Jack was learning! He was talking the way _she_ did- don't take no for an answer, and replace everything the other person says with what you want to hear.

Laughing, Kim clapped a hand to her mouth, her giggled subsiding as Tom glared fiercely at her. "Ms. Crawford, I suggest you do something about your boyfriend-"

"Fiance!" Jack interrupted.

"Boyfriend," said Tom snidely. "Please do something about him, Ms. Crawford, or your contract will be terminated."

Oh. Well. He just dropped the bombshell. Jack immediately looked over at Kim, a worried look on his face and an apology ready on his lips when-

"Oh, no you don't!" cried a shrill voice. Meet Alexandra di Marco, Patrizio di Marco's 20-year-old daughter. **(A/N: I'm just making this up.)** "Tom, you can't! I loooooooove Jack Anderson! And ohmygosh, you don't want to make Lexie angry, do you? I overheard Daddy talking about a raise..."

Tom's posture immediately straightened, a greedy glint to his eyes. "Well, of course, Miss di Marco. May I introduce you to Jack Anderson and his little girlfriend Kim Crawford?" He pushed Jack forward, while an offended Kim looked on.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jack- whoa!" Jack started to introduce himself, but was cut off when a squealing Alexandra pounced on him, causing them to fall onto the floor, her- ahem... assets slightly exposed to him.

Kim felt it was time for her to re-enter the scene. Sweetly, she asked, "Alexandra, is it?" She pulled the girl up abruptly (some might even say _roughly_). "Hi, Lexie! I'm Kim Crawford, Jack's fiance? Yup, we're due to be married in two months!"

"Oh. Well. _You're_ Jack's fiancee?" The busty brunette gave Kim the once-over. "He could do a lot better, you know," she said snidely.

Jack leaped up, ready to defend his bride-to-be, when Kim held up a hand to stop him. "And who would that be?" challenged Kim.

"Oh, I don't know... me?" Alexandra inspected her nails nonchalantly.

Kim raised an eyebrow, her Southern accent becoming prominent as she spoke. "_You_? You live off of Daddy's wallet. Honey, you're afraid of breaking a nail. If you're going to be married to Jack Anderson, you're going to have to be a lot braver than that."

Jack crossed his arms, unsure whether to be offended that Kim had referred to him as a danger-magnet, or pleased that his fiance was jealous. He decided that it was time to intervene. "Hey, hey, hey! Alexandra, you seem like an... interesting girl, but I'm already taken." He drew Kim closer to him and pressed a kiss to her temple. Kim pursed her mouth at Alexandra, a smug look on her face.

Alexandra sighed. "Okay, then. Tom, be a darling and sign Jack on. At least I'll be able to see him! Now, buh-bye!" With that, she was gone, in a whirlwind of sherbet-colored clothes.

Jack shook his head to clear it. "That was... um, interesting. Anyways, I think we're all done here, so see ya, Tim!"

"Tom!" Kim hissed.

"I know."

"So why... oh. Yeah, I don't like him, either."

* * *

><p>"So, I've got the dress, the bachelorette party's in three hours, and the last thing we need to do is take me home!" said Kim brightly.<p>

"Kim. You are not going to that bachelorette party," growled Jack.

"Oh, so you like my dress for tonight, too?" She simply talked over him.

"No. I mean, yes. I like it. I like it too much."

"I know, I thought the color would bring out my eyes, too!"

"Stop replacing everything I say with what you want to hear!" he whined, earning an amused glance from Kim.

"Jack, don't you trust me?" she asked softly.

He sighed. "I trust you, I just don't trust the guys at the club."

"Jack, it's a high end club. Besides, I'm a former CIA agent, thank you very much. You shouldn't be worried."

"Alright. But... don't stay out too late!" he called after her.

She laughed, turning around from the revolving door at the expensive New York apartment building. "Who are you, my mother?" She skipped back to him, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Relax, Jack. Besides, don't you think I'm going to be worried? You're going to a club tonight, just you and the guys, for _your_ bachelor party."

"But no one can compare to you," he said seriously, being uncommonly sweet.

She laughed. "Thanks, Jack. Now, I'll see you in the morning. Bye." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, but that didn't quite satisfy him, so he pulled her back to him, kissing her square on the lips. He deepened the kiss, smirking against her lips when he felt her knees go weak.

"Jack," she said breathlessly, breaking away. "Steve the Doorman is staring. C'mon, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Casablanca."

"Bye, Princess."

* * *

><p>"Kim! Finally, we can't have the bachelorette missing from her own party!" exclaimed Rachel, leading the girl inside the penthouse suite. In Kim's bedroom, it was a mess. Slips, makeup, pantyhose, hairspray, dresses, shoes, and all sorts of other things lay scattered around the room in an (not so) organized mess.<p>

"How did you get in here?" asked Kim.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Former CIA agent, remember?"

"Huh, guess I'm due for an update to my security system," mused Kim.

"Enough about the CIA! Rachel, I need your help: yellow or navy?" asked Cora, holding up two dresses.

Rachel eyed the dresses for a moment, then, "Yellow."

"Thanks. Kim, c'mon, we only have an hour!" Cora pulled the blond along, then shoved her into the bathroom. "Go take a shower, quick, then get dressed! The limo arrives in an hour."

"Kim, Kim, Kim," sighed Fawn in mock disappointment. "You shouldn't have to be late for your own bachelorette party!"

"I had to seal a Gucci deal," explained Kim, her head poking out of the door.

"Ooh, what for?" asked Kelsi, slipping on a tan slip.

"Perfume. I'm getting paid $5 million. Hey, Kels, where's my shampoo and conditioner?"

"On the sink!" Kelsi yelled.

"Wini's a bitch. A lucky bitch, but she's still a bitch," pouted Amanda. "When I was 8 weeks along, I had a huge baby bump. Stupid Wini and her stupid flatness."

"Haha, loooser!" taunted Wini, in that way that all old friends do.

"I'm 20 weeks along, I haven't even begun to show. I _so_ beat you, Wini," retorted Cora.

"I think I may hate you all," pouted Amanda.

"Psh, you love us, girlie!"

"... Cora?"

"Hm?"

"You sound like a valley girl."

"... shut up. Kim, are you done yet?"

"Don't rush beauty, sweetheart!"

"_What_ beauty?"

"Cora, I hate you."

"Haven't we already been over this, like, ten times? Love ya too, darling."

"Seriously, I think she's on crack," said Wini.

"Really? I thought she was high," added Rachel.

"No, she's probably been smoking something when we weren't watching," decided Kelsi.

"Guys, she on pain meds... I think," said Fawn, determined to put her two cents in.

"Why would she be on pain meds?" asked Amanda.

"I dunno."

"I think she's just craaaaazy!" sang Kim from the bathroom. A murmur of agreement was heard, while Cora looked offended.

"I hate you all," she said.

"Psh, you love us, girlie!" they all chorused back. Hey, payback's a bitch.

* * *

><p>Kim was in the middle of putting on her dress (pretty in purple, thank you very much) when Jack tumbled into her apartment, looking out of breath.<p>

"Jack!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Hey, Kim," he grinned sheepishly at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, aghast. "You look like you just ran five blocks!"

"Well... six, actually, but who's counting?"

"Why?"

"Um... I brought you your dress!"

"But... I already have a dress-"

He cut her off. "Well, you're wearing this one, because- wow, you look _good_."

"Thanks. So, what's the problem this time?" Her tone was exasperated as she applied a layer of nail polish to her nails.

"Well, that dress looks way too good on you, so I brought you this one!" He held up a black dress... sort of.

"It looks like something died in it," said Kim bluntly.

"Nuh-uh, it's perfect! Here put it on!" He started to move towards her, but she stuck an arm out in front of her.

"Jack..." she sighed. "I know you're jealous, and I know you trust me, so just go to your party and have fun, 'kay? Plus, I have new stilettos. _And_ new darts." **(A/M: Tehe, reference to Chapter Seven/Eight of KindaSortaMaybe and Chapter Two of The Road to Getting Hitched!)**

He paled, backing up. "Y'know, on second thought, I think I'm late for my own bachelor party."

She laughed, stepping closer to him. She reached up and straightened his tie. "Eight years, Jack, and you still can't use a tie properly?"

"That's why I have you!"

"Glad to know why you keep me around. Seriously, don't worry about me. You know I can take care of myself." She placed a light kiss on the underside of his jaw, then pushed him out of her apartment. "Byeee!" she called after him pointedly.

He chuckled, waving her away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Who invited <em>her<em>?" hissed Kim out of the corner of her mouth. She was referring to their old stalker, Kandy Klaus.

"Who invited _them_?" Wini whispered harshly, referring to the mob of reporters in front of the (classy!) nightclub.

"I don't know, but I don't like this!" groaned Kelsi, smiling cheerfully and waving at the paparazzi at the same time. They all kept up the _red-carpet-I-look-amazing-please-take-my-picture_ front, but on the inside, several of them were considering how much trouble they'd get into if they just knocked out all the reporters.

"Can we go now?" pleaded Rachel, slowly inching her way towards the double doors.

"Let's make a run for it," agreed Amanda.

"On three?" suggested Cora.

Fawn nodded. "One, two, THREE!" They all gave the paparazzi one last wave, then power-walked their way into the nightclub. **(A/N: If you'd like to see their outfits, go to my page. Okay?)**

* * *

><p>"Nice place you picked out," congratulated Fawn.<p>

Kim nodded. "New York's classiest club. Okay, girls, drinks?"

"Apple martini," said Cora. Fawn and Kelsi ordered the same, while Wini, Amanda, and Rachel got Cosmos. Kim opted for a strawberry daiquiri. **(A/N: Okay, I literally researched what these drinks were for you guys :p)**

Suddenly, a voice spoke up. "Kelsi? Oh, Kelsi! Hey, Kelsi! Do you like butterflies?" An obviously very tipsy Jerry spun towards them, a goofy smile on his face.

"Jerry? What are you doing here?" Kelsi was very obviously surprised.

"Hey, Kels," greeted Thomas. "Are you guys here for Kim's bachelorette party? Because we're here for Jack's!"

"What a coinky-dink!" Drew chimed in, obviously drunk.

"How many?" sighed Fawn.

Milton popped up next to Rachel and kissed her cheek. Turning to Fawn, he replied, "He's had five so far. I'm designated driver tonight, so I'm sober."

"Hi you guys! GREEN STAR!" exclaimed Eddie gleefully, twirling towards them. "Amanda! Guess what?"

"What?" she replied, trying to contain her amusement.

"You're a GOLD STAR!" he told her seriously, swaying slightly on his feet.

Andrew appeared next to Wini and wound an arm around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. Turning to Eddie, he smirked. "That kid can't hold his liquor at all. He only had one shot."

There was only one person missing from their gang.

"Jack..." Kim growled out. He popped up behind Thomas, waving at her sheepishly.

"Y'know, Kim, if you don't mind, I'm just going to stay behind Thomas tonight..." he chuckled nervously.

"Jack... why did you have to plan your bachelor party at the same place I am?" sighed Kim, kissing his cheek softly.

"Well, I was worried before, but I swear, I wasn't going to come here! I didn't plan this! Actually, Milton did..." Jack turned to Milton with an accusing glare.

Milton only shrugged. "Rachel kept talking about how great this place was, so I figured you might as well have your bachelor party here. Sorry?"

Jack sighed, pulling Kim closer to him. "Well, at least now we can dance, right?"

She pushed him away. "Oh, nuh-uh. I'm going to have my last night as a single woman, and you are not standing in my way." And with that, she proceeded to take up a (cute) guy's offer to dance, while Jack stood gaping after her, a confused look on his face.

_What just happened?_ he asked himself.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Jackie-poo!" Kim cooed, swaying slightly.<p>

"Hey, Kim. Are you...?" he shot a questioning look at Amanda.

The girl nodded. "She's drunk."

"Raindrops on roses, and whispers on kittens!" cried Kim happily.

"Um, I thought it was whiskers on kittens...?" Jack whispered to Amanda.

Amanda shrugged and repeated herself. "She's drunk."

"GOLD STAR!" cried Eddie, placing a sloppy kiss on Amanda's cheek. She carefully extracted herself from him. "SHINY STAR!" he yelled in Kim's face.

"I like chocolate!" she yelled back.

Jack groaned and slid a hand over his face. It was going to be a loooooong night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh, I didn't like that chapter much. I've been reading a lot of PJO fanfics lately, so I need to get myself back into Jack and Kim's heads. By the way, I've noticed that a lot of people have subscribed and favorite-d, but a lot of them didn't review. Please, if you have enough time to subscribe and favorite, do me a favor and review.**

**And I know I said I would post this before I went on vacation, and I'm really sorry. Right now, it's 2 in the morning and nobody knows I'm on the computer- that's just how much I LOVE you guys.**

**For those of you reading my KindaSortaMaybe story and decided to read this one, I won't be updating that one for a while. I'm going to try to finish this one. There's one more chapter and then that's the end of The Road to Getting Hitched. So for KindaSortaMaybe... 50 reviews? I would love you all so much for that!**

**No, seriously. Reviews motivate me like no other.**

**EXCITING NEWS! OMG, I'm doing a collab with GoldenSnitchSeeker7! Go check out her Kickin' It story, Kickin' It: Fallin' For You. It's amazing :)**

**I'm on vacay right now, and I'm starting camp next week, and I heard Golden herself is busy with camp, but you can expect a chapter coming up for our story soon!**

**NeverStopDreaming!  
><strong>

**xoxo, Hayley**


	4. A Long Time Coming

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm back, but I'm going to camp, so it might be a while before I post the next chapter to KindaSortaMaybe. Although, if you're reading this story as a stand-alone, I would suggest for you to go read KindaSortaMaybe. Also, I'm trying to get 50+ reviews for that one, so help me out! Other than that, here's the last chapter.**

**P.S.: I know I said Rudy died in the earlier chapters, but for this one, can we say that he's still alive and well?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>For Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford-soon-to-be-Anderson, the road to getting hitched was full of second chances, mild anger, lots of humor, and mess-ups. When the day for their wedding finally came around, though, they couldn't have been happier.<p>

July 23 was the date. The destination was Malibu Beach, which they had cleared out completely just for their wedding.

"I'm so excited!" squealed Fawn.

"My BFFLAD's getting married!" Cora joined in on the squealing.

"What does that even _mean_?" asked Wini.

"Best Friends For Life And Death," Amanda informed her.

"Kim, stop moving!" complained Rachel. She was helping Kim with her dress, a Rachel Krupnick/Valentino/Monique Lhullier Collab **(1)**.

"Sorry. Just nervous, I guess." Kim offered her friend a bright smile.

"You don't _look_ nervous," said Kelsi, forever the skeptic.

Kim laughed. "Nah, I'm too happy to be nervous."

"I'll bet you twenty bucks Jack is nervous as hell," challenged Wini.

Kim rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

"I'll take you up on it," said Fawn.

* * *

><p>In the end, they would find out that Fawn was right (and that Wini owed her twenty bucks).<p>

Jack was calm as a cucumber (does anyone know why they say that, anyway?) in his dressing room. Milton, on the other hand...

"Nononono!" yelled Milton. "That is not the right color!" He pointed to the flowers in a vase in the dressing room.

Andrew gave him a weird look. "Milton, no one even's going to see them aside from us."

"So?"

Drew rolled his eyes and laughed. "Anyways, Jack, you better hurry up. We start in, like, 15 minutes."

"Remember the rehearsal dinner?" Eddie prompted.

Jack groaned. "Don't remind me."

Jerry snickered. "You were late."

Jack glared at him. "I know that! Although, looking back, it was mostly Thomas' fault."

"What? What did I do?" protested Thomas. "I wasn't even with you when you were late!"

Jack swung his glare towards Thomas. "I am trying to come up with an excuse here, but you are not making this very easy."

"Thomas doesn't make anything easy," agreed Andrew.

"Yeah, him and Drew," added Eddie.

"I know, right?" agreed Jerry.

In unison, everyone said, "You, too, Jerry."

"Hey, where'd they go?" asked Jack.

Milton smirked. "They went off to sulk. Probably."

* * *

><p>"Alright, Kimberly Ann Crawford, let's go and get you hitched," declared Cora.<p>

"So, Rudy's niece, Kirsten, will go out first as the flower girl. Then comes Cora and Thomas, and the rest of us. After that, you wait five seconds, then enter," babbled Rachel nervously.

Wini rolled her eyes and stuffed a tube of lip gloss into Rachel's open mouth. "You don't need to micro-manage this, Rach."

"Hey!" said Rachel indignantly, after removing the tube of lip gloss from her mouth.

Kelsi giggled quietly, and soon the whole room of bridesmaids (and one lucky bride) had burst out laughing.

After they had all calmed down, Kim took a deep breath and hugged each of her friends one by one. "Thanks, you guys. I love you so much."

"Not to us, hon. Tell it to Jack," commanded Fawn.

"Yeah. I know. Um, I think I'm ready." Kim offered them all a smile, two parts confident and one part nervous.

* * *

><p>"Alright, man. It's your big day," said Drew, patting Jack on the back.<p>

"Remember, you can't mess up," said Eddie.

"Yeah, otherwise Kim's going to be mad and kill you. Also, you're going to look like an idiot," added Jerry.

"And nobody wants to look like Jerry," agreed Thomas.

"Jack, remember to look Kim in the eye when you say 'I do,'" advised Milton.

"Otherwise you'll look like a wimp," explained Andrew.

"I don't get it. Was this supposed to be encouragement? Because if it was, then you're not very good at it," said Jack drily. "Anyways, I'm ready. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The first thing Kim heard when she was behind those wooden doors was the wedding march. 1, 2, 3, 4, and the doors opened. The dynamics of her wedding was a little different than most. First of all, they were getting married on a beach. Therefore, when the wooden doors opened, they opened out to the beach. There was a stretch of sand dyed red for Kim to walk on, and the guests were seated in chairs with intricate metalwork. They only invited their close friends and family. No paparazzi allowed. Although their lives pretty much revolved around paparazzi (that's what happens when you grow up as the offspring of the Hollywood elite- and end up being part of the elite as an adult), their wedding was not something to be tainted by flashing cameras and screaming reporters. Although, with both Jack's mom <em>and<em> Kim's, the possibility of flashing cameras increased tenfold. Both were photography fanatics.

Anyways. I digress.

On with the wedding, right? **(2)**

* * *

><p><strong>(3)<strong> Rudy felt lightheaded. The crowd before him seemed to grow tenfold as beads of sweat started to appear on his forehead. He couldn't speak. But he had to! The whole reason he was here was so that he could speak! Literally, the whole entire church (or beach, I guess...) was counting on him to speak! But he couldn't. The words that he had spent hours memorizing suddenly floated out of his head. Kinda like Jerry in all aspects of life.

Rudy leaned forward towards Jack and Kim nervously. "Um, Jack?" he whispered.

"What?" muttered Jack behind his slowly-turning-forced smile.

"Rudy, get on with it! People are starting to get restless!" hissed Kim, behind her own plastic smile. _Just smile and look happy_, she told herself. _You can punch the living grits out of Rudy later_.

"I- I can't remember," whispered Rudy urgently.

"What? The whole reason you're here is so that you remember!" retorted Jack angrily.

"I know that! Wait, are you saying that you wouldn't have invited me to your wedding if I wasn't the officiate?" Rudy was suddenly offended.

"Yes! Probably, if I had known you would do this!" replied Jack. "This is my wedding day! Get yourself together!"

"Jack, you need to calm yourself down and stop shouting," patronized Rudy.

"I'm not shouting! Kim, am I shouting?" He turned to his wife-to-be.

Kim rolled her eyes and stepped on Rudy's foot, hard. She smirked as she heard Rudy's almost-silent gasp. Sharp heels? Oh, _yessss_. **(4)**

Rudy's eyes bulged and he squeaked out, "Great weather we have today!" The guests seemed to have not heard him, so he repeated himself (which, later, looking back, he would come to realize as a grave mistake).

Jack and Kim breathed a sigh of relief. At least Rudy was talking. Still, they eyed him rather apprehensively, unsure whether to be happy that he was speaking, or dreading what he was about to say next.

"And, uh, what a lovely beach this is! Except for the seagulls. You know, 'cause they might poop on you or something..." Rudy trailed off nervously.

It was the latter.

"Dear God, kill me now," Jack groaned quietly.

"Not that Jack and Kim didn't do a great job with the wedding or anything!" added Rudy hastily. "Well, it was probably just Kim, since Jack is a guy, and he would probably get bored. Unless he was gay. But then he wouldn't be marrying Kim. Not that there's anything wrong with homosexual people! Or guys planning weddings! All guys can plan weddings! If we really wanted to, we could all do it!"

"Rudy is so dead after this," muttered Kim quietly, resisting the urge to smack her forehead in frustration.

Rudy realized his mistake. "That's not what I meant by doing it! Not that there's anything wrong with doing it. It's a very healthy part of marriage, and none of us would be here if our parents hadn't done it..."

"Rudy..." growled Jack.

"Ah, right." Rudy cleared his throat and offered the crowd a nervous smile. "Sorry about that. I'm kind of new at this. Anyways. The reason I'm here today- the reason that we're all here today- is for Jack and Kim. I love them both very much, and I'm extremely happy to see them finally getting hitched. This day has been a long time coming."

Jack and Kim both breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully they would be able to get through the rest of the ceremony without any mishaps.

* * *

><p>Well, we wanted the rest of the ceremony to be free of mishaps, but perhaps we spoke too soon.<p>

A nervous Jerry dropped the rings.

Is anyone surprised?

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, Jack and Kim had their reception on the beach.<p>

There was one big table in the center of all the other, for the bride and groom- and friends. It was just like old times- well, minus the old enemies. **(5)**

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally married!" exclaimed Kim, looking flushed and excited.

Jack came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "I'm just glad Rudy's off that podium."

"Rudy," hissed Kim, pulling away from Jack's embrace.

"Where is that old man?" joked Jack.

"Behind me," replied Milton.

Rudy peeked out behind Milton's shoulder, waving nervously to the newly-weds. "Uh, hi!"

"Rudy," sighed Jack exasperatedly. "C'mon, we don't bite."

Andrew shot Kim a look. "Well, she might."

Kim sighed and dropped her angry facade. "It's okay, Rudy. I don't blame you."

"R-really?" Rudy slowly crept out behind Milton.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't too bad, right guys?" Jack offered everyone a smile.

"Um, yeah..." Kelsi trailed off.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "C'mon Rudy, it really wasn't that bad."

"Yeah. Just the beginning," Eddie assured him.

"Which lasted for a while..." muttered Thomas.

"Although, I could've lived without the part where you talked about 'doing it,'" said Kim dryly. **(6)**

Jack laughed. "Yeah, that went a little too far."

"I thought it was funny," commented Jerry.

Fawn laughed. "Do you guys remember? 'Except for the seagulls. You know, 'cause they might poop on you or something...'"

Rachel nudged Rudy's shoulder. "That speech was pretty nice."

"Yeah, it was surprisingly heartfelt," agreed Drew.

Cora shot him a look. "When did you learn the word heartfelt?"

"Well, I'm not _stupid_ or anything," replied Drew, in a _duh_ sort of way.

Everyone shared a collective glance. In unison, they said, "Yeah, 'cause that's not like you at all."

* * *

><p>"First dance goes out to the newly-weds! Kim and Jack, get your butts out here!" Jerry spoke into the microphone as the official DJ of Jack and Kim's wedding.<p>

Jack groaned quietly. "We really shouldn't have taken Jerry up on his offer of a DJ, right?"

Kim nodded. "It was your decision, though, so I'm blaming you."

Jack laughed, taking her into his arms. "I love you."

She smiled softly at him. "I love you too. So, so much."

They danced together, reveling in each others warmth. A single spotlight swirled over them.

At their table, Milton held out a hand for Rachel. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Eddie stood up and offered Amanda an arm.

Andrew and Wini, the dark and mysterious couple, were the first couple (after Kim and Jack) to reach the dance floor.

Cora and Thomas spun across the dance floor, happy and content.

Drew asked Fawn to dance, a goofy smile adorning his face.

"Fine, if I must," sighed Fawn, the drama queen that she was.

Kelsi stood by the side, watching her friends dance with a small smile on her face.

"And to the lady of my heart- would you care to dance?" Jerry held a hand out to her. She smiled and took it, laughing as he twirled her around

Rudy watched them all with a satisfied and content look on his face. And even though he messed up a bit?

Looks like they finally got their happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (1) Go to my profile for pics for all my Kickin' It stories! (2) Ugh... that ending was just plain uncomfortable. (3) The whole messing-up-the-vows things was inspired by DJNS's story, An Auspicious Beginning. The 'doing it' part was paraphrasing a part of her story. I take no credit for it. (4) A reference to Chapter 7 of Kinda-Sorta-Maybe. (5) Another reference to Chapter 7 of Kinda-Sorta-Maybe... I am shamelessly advertising here. (6) Again, DJNS's story. I just paraphrased it, and I take no credit for it.**

** Gosh, guys, it's finally done! Anyways, here's an UPDATE: So, camp ended a week ago, and school starts tomorrow. Between juggling 7th grade, extra math classes (I'm Asian, whaddaya expect? I'm taking 9th grade math outside of school. Bleh), 8 hours of dance a week, Chinese class (and homework) piano, voice, and guitar lessons, it's going to be hard to update my other stories. Plus, I'm really busy with my FictionPress stuff (same username, if anyone's interested) and other stories. I'm coming out with a new Kickin' It summer camp fic, a Valentine's Day fic (every romance author has to have one of those) and a future-fic. Watch out for _Camp's Going to Kill Me_, _Valentine's Day_, and _10 Years Later_! Visit my profile for more details.  
><strong>


	5. Hallelujah

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I got a lot of requests for an epilogue, and here it is! The chapters just keep coming to me! Anyways, about Kinda-Sorta-Maybe... well, what can I say? Inspiration just hasn't hit for a while, but you can expect a chapter sometime in September!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Okay, I know I should be putting these up, but I keep forgetting. I own nothing except for the plot and my darling OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

"Oh, no way! Really? I'm so happy for you, Kim!" gushed Cora happily.

"I just can't believe you're actually pregnant! Oh my God, it's just- wow!" exclaimed Amanda.

"Yeah, I've been married for three years and I'm still not pregnant!" complained Rachel.

Kim laughed. "Well, I'm sure you will be soon. It's not like you don't try hard enough."

Rachel winked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Take my word for it, Kim, I will have a child by the end of next year!"

Fawn giggled. "Kim, what are you planning to name the baby?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Fawn, they don't even know what gender the baby is! Kim just found out today. Give her a break." The six of them were on six-way video chat. In the background, Kim could hear a crashing sound.

"Kels? What happened?" asked the blond, concerned.

Kelsi rolled her eyes once again. "Probably Jerry. And Jonathan." Jonathan was the Martinez's two-year-old baby son.

Amanda winced. "He still hasn't figured out the child-proof locks?"

Kelsi shook her head. "It's not that. He figured that out after a while. The problem is he keeps tripping over the baby-proof gate we installed on the stairs, so Jonny won't get hurt."

Cora laughed. "Typical Jerry." Over her shoulder, she called, "Just drop the bags in here!"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Did you go shopping again?"

Cora nodded. "Thomas is bringing in the bags. Rach, I got the LV Spring Collection today."

"Hi, girls." Thomas waved to them over Cora's shoulder. The girls waved back obediently, and waited for Cora to kick him out. "Oh, no," said Thomas, seeing through the girl's intentions. "I am not being kicked out of my own bedroom again."

Cora pouted. "Why not?"

"'Cause it's my bedroom," mumbled Thomas, kissing along Cora's jaw. A soft mewl could be heard from her, and several disgusted exclamations from the computer.

"Oh my God, ew!"

"Eugh, CORA!"

"My eyes!"

"That is disgusting!"

"I never wanted to see this."

"Get a room!"

"Actually, technically, you're invading ours," Thomas informed then cheerfully, before continuing his ministrations. Before any more complaints could be heard from the girls, he shut the lid of the computer.

"Wha- did he just?" asked Fawn, looking offended.

Kelsi nodded. "He just completely cut us off."

"That makes us sound like we're druggies," Amanda tacked on irrelevantly.

"That was rude of him!" exclaimed Rachel.

Kim snorted. "And we all know how polite you are, Rachel."

"Hey! That's not fair!" pouted Rachel, making the others laugh. "Anyways, I've gotta go. I have a deadline of tomorrow for 50 designs, and I've only gotten 40 done! Sayonara, dears!" And with that, her screen went black.

"... does she even speak Japanese?" wondered Amanda.

Kelsi snorted. "Probably not. Crazy girl. Well, I have to go as well. We're painting Jonny's room, and we're going to go to Home Depot. See ya."

"Hey, has anyone seen Wini?" asked Fawn.

"I think she and Andrew left for the Bahamas, like, a week ago. I guess we should have sent them off..." Amanda trailed off sheepishly. "But they're always leaving on these surprise trips! It's not our fault that we don't know when their next escapade could happen!"

"Don't blame yourself, Amanda," assured Fawn. "I gotta go. Kate Spade's new collection is out today." She whipped out a black AmEx. "My credit card's going to take a much-needed trip to Fifth Avenue. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

Kim laughed. "Well, Amanda, I'm going to leave you all by your lonesome. I think Jack just got home, and I can't wait to tell him the great news. Bye!"

"Bye, Kim. Good luck!"

* * *

><p>"P-pregnant? But that means... a baby!" Jack trailed off, seeming to be in shock.<p>

Kim nodded, then spoke to him very slowly, as if he were a two-year-old. "Yes, Jack, that means we're going to have a baby. Do you understand? You're going to be a father."

It was then that he woke from his stupor, and swung her around the room. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

She laughed joyfully. "Jack, we're going to be parents!"

* * *

><p>"JACK RICHARD ANDERSON! I hate you so much! We will never do it again after this!" screamed Kim.<p>

Andrew chuckled, patting Jack's shoulder sympathetically. "That's what they all say. I think it's because they need someone to release their emotions out to, and since technically you caused her this pain, she's screaming about it. And threatening to restrain you from your... primal needs."

Jack gave him a strange look. "Dude, you're an actor, not a psychologist." They were- all fourteen of them- waiting in the hospital where Kim's baby was being delivered. Her water broke an hour ago, but the baby was not on her way yet.

Fawn glared at Jack. "You stupid GUY! You're supposed to be in there with her!" She pushed him toward the doors.

"But the baby's not due for another three hours! What am I- OW!" That was because she had slammed the door on his foot. "I'm going!"

* * *

><p>"Jack... look at him. He's beautiful," whispered Kim. In her arms, swaddled in blankets, was the tiniest human being Jack had ever seen. That was his son!<p>

"He's so... tiny," he whispered, looking in awe of the beautiful baby boy they had produced.

"You wanna hold him?" suggested Kim. He nodded carefully, watching as she deposited the baby into his arms.

"Wow. Kim, we actually brought a living, breathing, human being into this world," he breathed, finally realizing the reality of it all. "He's... wow."

"Is that what we're going to name him? Wow?" teased Kim tiredly.

He grinned fondly at her. "Nah. How about... Richard?"

Kim wrinkled her nose. "Sounds like my grandfatherr's name. I never liked him."

"Ricardo?"

"That _is_ my grandfather's name!"

"Bob?"

"Wha- what? Bob? Where did that come from?"

"I dunno."

* * *

><p>"Joseph?"<p>

"Meh."

"Frank?"

"Meh."

Two weeks later, they were still going at it. Jack kept suggesting names, while Kim kept turning him down.

Finally, Jack got tired of it. "Well, do you have a better idea?"

She smiled softly at him. "Sam."

Instantly, he softened. "Sam." The name rolled off his tongue easily. "I like it. It's... perfect."

"See? I'm always right."

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

Samuel Rudy Anderson was born on October 14th, 2021. He was born in a clean hospital, filled to the brim with capable nurses, doctors, and antibiotics. He was Kim and Jack Anderson's first child.

Their second child, Stephanie, was not born in such ideal conditions. Stephanie was born on January 26th, 2023. She was _not_ born in a clean hospital filled to the brim with capable nurses, doctors, and antibiotics.

Instead, she was born in the middle of a raging blizzard. She was born while the whole gang was there. And when I say the whole gang, I mean all fourteen of them- plus Rudy and Grace.

Drew, Thomas, Jerry, and Eddie fetched everything that would be needed to safely deliver the baby.

Fawn, Cora, Rachel, and Amanda did what they did best: fuss over Kim and snap at anyone who, in their own nervous state, made them angry.

Wini and Kelsi kept cool, level heads and tried to help as best they could.

Milton and Andrew immediately leaped onto the internet and began yelling instructions.

Grace, Rudy's wife (no one could have seen that coming) was a retired nurse, who had helped deliver many a baby during her prime. Evidently she still had it in her, because she kept a cool, level state of mind and delivered the baby without a hitch.

Kim was as calm as she could be in the situation. She took deep breaths and did whatever Grace told her to.

Jack, on the other hand...

"Oh my God, what do we do now!" exclaimed Jack, holding onto Kim's fingers tightly as Grace encouraged her to push.

"I don't know, Jack, why don't you tell me!" Kim gritted out. If their situation wasn't the way it was, she might've laughed over the fact that Jack seemed more nervous than she was- and she was the one giving birth!

In the end, after 5, long, grueling hours, Stephanie Laurie Anderson entered the world as a perfectly healthy baby. And Jack got teased for his mother hen-like attitude during the birth.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later<em>

"Hello, Princess," Jack mumbled into Kim's neck.

Kim smiled softly. "Hi, Jack. How was the modeling shoot?"

He shrugged. "Boring. Is that Chinese take-out?" He motioned towards the food on the dining table.

Kim pouted. "Why can't we just pretend that I made it?"

He grinned. "Because then we might just die, sweetheart."

Kim punched his shoulder. "I hate you."

"Ow! Strong sweetheart," muttered Jack.

"So, Sam?" asked Stephanie, entering the room looking apprehensive.

"What?" he grunted.

"You know Ryan Corning, right?" She fiddled with her thumbs nervously.

"Yeah. We're friends," replied the fourteen-year-old.

"Well, um, do you think you could ask him what type of girls he's, you know, interested in?" Stephanie held her breath, waiting for her brother's answer.

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Okay. Thanks." Inside her brain, Stephanie screamed, _YES!_

"Wait a second. Did I just hear you talking about... a boy?" asked Jack suspiciously.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Daddy. A boy. As in, a living breathing human of the male gender. You know, the kind of person that you once were?" And with a sigh of impatience, Stephanie pivoted on her heel to go back to the living room.

"Oh, we are so not done with this conversation, young lady!" Jack yelled after her.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Jack, you need to calm down."

"_Calm down_? Did you _see_ the level of disrespect she treated me with? And she's interested in _boys_! _Boys_!" exclaimed Jack, gesticulating wildly.

Kim sighed. "Yes, Jack, _boys_. And that was hardly disrespectful. Sam inherited your obliviousness, and Stephanie inherited my sarcasm."

"Obliviousness? What obliviousness?" asked Sam.

Kim rolled her eyes and told her son to set the table. She turned to her husband. "See? He didn't even notice that Stephanie was asking him to play matchmaker for her."

"Matchmaker? Who said anything about matchmaker?" Sam stared at his mother curiously.

"Just go set the table, Sam," replied Kim and turned back to Jack. "Now do you see?"

"But, _Kim_!" Jack pleaded. "She's only twelve! What kind of a self-respecting twelve-year-old girl is interested in _boys_?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a self-respecting twelve-year-old girl _isn't_ interested in boys, is more like it."

"No one is listening to me! No one!" Jack cried dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey, Dad? Can you grab the forks? Thanks!" yelled Sam.

"No one," repeated Jack. "No one."

* * *

><p><em>One year later<em>

"So, what kind of job do you plan on getting after graduate school?" asked Jack.

"Um, I'm only thirteen. Sir." The boy sitting in front of Jack corrected himself.

"Hm. No plans for the future." Jack mumbled, noting it on his trusty FutureFone.

Finally, Stephanie burst. "DAD! Leave Evan alone! This is ridiculous, we're leaving." She grabbed Evan's hand and led him out of her apartment suite.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" Evan called out, before the slam of a door cut him off.

Kim sighed. "You really didn't handle that well," she said to Jack.

"I know," he sighed. "It's just... she's my little girl!"

"She always will be. But she's not so little anymore, Jack. You have to let her go. Besides," Kim added as an afterthought, "you always congratulate Sam when he brings his girlfriend over."

"Yeah, but that's different!"

"Really? How so?"

"Well. You see, um..."

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

"You do know she's bringing her boyfriend home today, right?" Kim shot a pointed look at Jack, who refused to acknowledge the fact that his little girl had many... feminine wiles.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? _My_ little girl doesn't have a boyfriend!" denied Jack.

"Jack..." said Kim, a warning note in her voice.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"You gonna be okay?" asked Kim, resting her hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Yeah. As long as I get a name and a background check. And maybe his social security number. I'll probably need his college application, too..."

"Jack. He's sixteen."

"Preparation is key."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>"Well, he seemed like a really nice guy," said Kim. It was 8 o'clock on the dot, and Stephanie was seeing Everett (her boyfriend) to the door.<p>

"He was okay," Jack admitted grudgingly. The Anderson family had just met Everett Smith over dinner. While Kim was happy with her daughter's choice, Jack was wary, and Sam was, as per usual, oblivious.

"Hey." Kim curled herself up in Jack's lap and kissed him softly. "Everything's going to be fine."

Jack sighed, looking at the scene before him. Sam and Stephanie were watching who-knows-what on TV, for once, not fighting. Kim was curled up in his lap, humming absentmindedly. He took a deep, contented breath. "Yeah."

Kim smiled as they breathed as one. Everyone was content. The world wasn't perfect, but theirs was as close as it could be.

_Hallelujah_.

* * *

><p>FIN.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished! For realz, guys. This chapter was written with all of my faithful readers in mind. No matter where you, or who are you are, you should know that you've brought inexplicable joy into a young girl's life. **

**Writing comes easily to me. Sharing it? Not so much. Showing my stories to the public scares the shit outta me. No one knows that I write, except for you guys. I am so grateful to you all for being there for me.**

**Thank you. In every language, thank you. Thank you, xie xie, merci, gracias, arigatou, grazie, dank je wel, sukriya, spasibo, asante, and so much more. Thank you.**

**UPDATE! Hehe, that totally ruined the effect of my heartfelt thanks. Anyways, some readers noticed the mistake between the genders of Kim and Jack's first child, and I apologize for that. I originally had it as a girl, but then I had to change it. I thought I changed all the boy/girl references, but you guys caught the other ones. Thanks for that!  
><strong>


End file.
